Network packet forwarding devices, such as routers, switches, multiplexers, and the like include a limited number of physical ports to which customers may connect. Different customers typically connect to different physical ports of a packet forwarding device. In addition, different services are typically provided to a given customer over different physical ports.
For example, a given customer may receive routing services over one physical port of the packet forwarding device and the same customer may receive TDM (time division multiplexing) services over another physical port of the packet forwarding device. Hence, given a limited set of physical ports of a packet forwarding device, the packet forwarding device is limited in the number of different services and/or customers the packet forwarding device may support.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a system and method for increasing port density at a packet forwarding device. Another need exists to provide a system and method for providing an increased number of services or providing services to an increased number of customers over a given set of ports of a packet forwarding device.